


Farewell

by TricksterOcelot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, more sad stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterOcelot/pseuds/TricksterOcelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something in the space where his heart should have been that told him he wouldn't be seeing the Lancer again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

He had to admit, standing there bathed in the light of Kingdom Hearts, his large form surrounded by lances seemingly floating of their own accord, Xaldin did pose a rather intimidating figure.

Guess it was a good thing Xigbar didn’t feel fear.

He walked quietly, at first so he wouldn’t startle the other Nobody but eventually just so he could sneak up on him unnoticed. Or at least that was the plan.

“Xigbar.” Xaldin stated bluntly, a recognizable command to cease the sneaking act. Xigbar shrugged, straightened up, and closed the gap between them to stand beside him.

“I never have been able to sneak up on you.” He lamented, jokingly. Xaldin continued to stare out the windows of the Grey Area, his eyes unfocused and mind elsewhere. Xigbar sighed and moved to grab one of the lances, watching the other Nobody for any reaction.

“Do you have a death wish, Xigbar?” The man in question paused, and then shook his head.

“As if.”

“Then I think you would know to leave me be.”

“Why? It’s not like I have any reason to be afraid of you. Hell, you’d be the first one to point out that I don’t even have the capacity to feel!”

“I would hope you would still have the intelligence to recognize something as a bad idea.” Xaldin growled. A slight wind picked up causing the lances to bob around menacingly. Unimpressed, Xigbar laughed slightly.

“As if. I don’t even think I had that sense as a Somebody.” He moved in front of Xaldin, leaning against the large window.

Xaldin studied him, his eyes settling on the eyepatch before he returned his gaze to the window above Xigbar’s head.

“Good point. Anyone could see that.”

Xigbar stared down at the ground between them, while Xaldin continued to stare out past the window, past anything he could actually see. Xigbar had come to talk to him with a purpose in mind, but apparently the Lancer wasn’t having it today. The Freeshooter still had to try though.

“Nervous?” He looked back up to Xaldin’s face, only to be met with a glare.

“Nervousness is an emotion, Xigbar. I don’t have those.”

“As if. You ‘doth protest too much, methinks.’”

“And here I thought you unable to read.”

Xigbar opened his mouth to respond, but it was unnecessary. The lances disappeared and the wind dissipated, leaving the Grey Area in a nearly smothering silence.

“You always were able to read me, unfortunately.” The corners of Xaldin’s mouth turned upward slightly, but it was gone so quickly Xigbar thought he must have imagined it.

“Usually bugging you like this leads to a fight, not feeling it today?”

“Is that really why you came here?”

Xigbar shrugged, walking away so he couldn’t catch the other Nobody’s expression. “I don’t know when we’ll get another chance.”

“Do you really have so little faith in me?” The wind picked up again, and without looking Xigbar knew the lances would be back.

“You know the Keyblade Kid is going to show up eventually.”

“Do I look like some incompetent child?” The disdain in his voice caused Xigbar to flinch.

“There had to have been a reason you were nervous.” He turned, spitting. “You’re not invincible, Xaldin. Those at Castle Oblivion fell too, don’t act like that didn’t affect you.”

A lance flew past Xigbar’s head, missing him by mere centimeters.

“Castle Oblivion was an unfortunate disaster. They underestimated the boy. And don’t act like Demyx’s death was a surprise. We all knew that was coming.” Xigbar drew his arrowguns in frustration, but Xaldin had dismissed his own weapons and opened a portal.

“I know what I’m doing, Xigbar.” He disappeared, the portal snapping shut behind him.

The Grey Area was silent. Lonely.

“I hope so.” He hissed, before disappearing through a portal of his own.


End file.
